


Blue Pearl's Hunger

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ Only, SeriouslyI originally wasn't going to post this old piece, but a friend of mine convinced me into doing so.Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, not I nor anyone I associate with condones these actions in any way, shape, or form under any circumstances whatsoever. This is solely a work of FICTION and is not based on any situation in real life.I will not, under any circumstances, be working further on this piece, nor will I do a second part.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Blue Pearl's Hunger

"Am I ok?"

Blue pearl smiled ever so slightly, from her gem she pulled a beautifully woven cloth, you assumed it was only to dry her tears, but your pondering was interrupted, she twisted your arm behind your back and shoved you roughly into the alley wall, and in your gasping surprise she pushed the cloth against your face

"I am now", she whispered while your hurried breaths forced the chemicals soaked into the fabric through your lungs... within moments you felt yourself weakening, falling, right into her deceptively strong arms, and she carried you to your home, using your own phone and ID it was easy to find, she already knew your password for that little piece of earthling tech you owned. She wouldn't be giving it back.

With your keys she got inside, and locked the door behind her, and laid you gently in your bed. With a kitchen knife, a classic tool of any love crazed lady, she ripped your clothes off of you, and tempted briefly she was to carve her name into your flesh, but she didn't want to ruin your perfect skin... but rather... to taste, she let her jaw hang loose at the prospect of it, nearly drooling in anticipation of the first kiss, and upon your lips... she couldn't help but squeal from inhuman joy... you were as good as she imagined, and she had to have more, like a starving beast she licked, kissed and nipped away at your naked body, sliding herself down to that sacred spot between your legs, and she hesitated. Mad from emotional and physical fulfillment, her shuddering breaths puffed over your privates.... and then you woke up, immediately she shifted herself to a nude form and crushed down your shoulders with her legs, and pressed her lips against your gorgeous sensitivity... while her own lower pair was dripping down onto your face. And slowly, she lowered it to your lips...

She had no intention of raising it away from them.


End file.
